The Dog that Wasn't
by PteraWaters
Summary: When Kurt was a young boy, he found a puppy that became his best friend. Blaine was there for him through thick and thin, and if on his seventeenth birthday, Blaine turned into a human boy, well that was just icing on the cake. Slash  human-form only


**Title**: The Dog that Wasn't**  
>Author<strong>: Pterawaters**  
>Characterspairings**: Klaine  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Friendship/Romance/Supernatural, one-shot**  
>Rating<strong>: NC-17**  
>Warnings<strong>: graphic slash (all human-form)**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: Glee is not mine, at all.  
><strong>Author's note<strong>: I have not written much Klaine, but Blaine has grown on me since I read through his hilarious twitter feed (for the character, not Darren Criss). Therefore, I had to fill this prompt over at the glee-kink-meme.

**Summary**: When Kurt was a young boy, he found a puppy that became his best friend. Blaine was there for him through thick and thin, and if on his seventeenth birthday, Blaine turned into a human boy, well that was just icing on the cake.

* * *

><p>Nine-year-old Kurt left the house without his dad noticing, which was how it always happened these days. Burt was still so upset about his wife's death the previous year that he barely paid attention to Kurt besides making sure he went to school and came home afterward. Like every afternoon when his father holed himself up in the study with a Mellencamp album and a few tear-stained pictures, Kurt escaped to the park down the road.<p>

Some kids would take the opportunity to play on the playground or run around screaming, but Kurt just picked a few early-spring flowers and braided their stems together as he sat on his mother's favorite park bench, trying to remember what her face looked like, besides what he saw in the pictures still up all over the house.

Eventually, when Kurt had finished his crown of flowers and put it on his head, ignoring how a few passing boys laughed at him, making him cry a little, he looked up to see a puppy sitting in front of him, staring up at Kurt with wide, excited eyes. He was a black lab, Kurt thought, with dark fur and brown eyes and a pink tongue lolling playfully out of his mouth.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked the dog, as if he might actually respond.

All the dog did was tilt his head, like he was trying to understand.

Kurt laughed and slid off of the bench to crouch next to the puppy, offering him a hand to sniff and accept before he tried petting the puppy's dark fur, a touch that the dog leaned into happily. Kurt's Uncle Andy had dogs and he'd always wanted one too, but his mom had been allergic. Was it wrong to see the bright side of her being gone?

Searching the dog for a collar or a tag, Kurt didn't find one, so he asked the dog, "Did you want to come home with me? I don't think my dad would even notice you were there."

The dog woofed quietly, like he was agreeing, and smiled again before licking Kurt's face, making him laugh and try not to think too hard about needing to wash off now that he had germs on his skin. "Come on. My house is this way."

Kurt started walking and was thrilled when the dog started following him. As they walked down the road, Kurt talked to the dog, saying, "If no one's looking for you, I need to pick out a name. What about something like Rex?"

The dog whined.

"Not Rex," Kurt agreed, twisting his mouth as he tried to think. "What about something more like … Jake?"

The dog tilted his head as they walked, still clearly not impressed with the name.

"Then what about Blaine?" Kurt asked, thinking it was a pretty unique name, but wasn't as degrading as something more doggish, like Fluffy or Tiny. The dog barked happily, so Kurt laughed. "Blaine it is! So, Blaine, do you like organic chicken? I think we have some left over from dinner yesterday..."

Blaine woofed again and Kurt decided he'd just found his new best friend.

* * *

><p>Kurt's dad let him keep the dog, saying, "Yeah, good idea, son. You need someone to keep you company. We'll buy him some kibble in the morning."<p>

It wasn't a week later that a few of the boys at school decided to ruin one of Kurt's jackets by dropping slugs from the school vegetable garden all over it during recess. Sobbing as he walked home, Kurt let himself in and just threw his arms around Blaine, crying, "I hate them so much! Why can't they just leave me alone? It's not like ruining my jacket made any of their lives better..."

Blaine whined sympathetically and licked Kurt's ear, making him laugh a little bit through the tears. "Thanks, boy. Maybe a walk would clear our heads?" Blaine scampered away and came back with his leash, ready to be let out after a long day of being home alone.

* * *

><p>Curled up in bed with his dog, his best friend, Kurt told Blaine, "I signed up for glee club today. I know it's really gay and people are going to laugh at me, but I don't care. I want to sing." Blaine snuggled closer and let Kurt play with his fur, sighing as if Kurt's troubles were his own.<p>

"Do you want to help me practice for my audition?"

Blaine woofed happily and rolled onto his back so Kurt could give him a good belly rub, laughing at the ridiculous expressions Blaine made.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

><p>"Mercedes thought we were going out," Kurt told his dog when he got home and flopped down onto the living room couch. "I thought everyone could tell..."<p>

Blaine met Kurt at eye-level, standing on the floor as he was, and tilted his head as if to ask, "Tell what?"

Kurt had gotten used to his dog's conversational expressions a long time ago and replied, "That I like boys. I'm gay."

Rolling his eyes almost, as if to say, "Oh, that," Blaine trotted away, probably to go get his leash so they could have their before-dinner walk.

"See," Kurt said to himself, "even my dog thinks it's obvious. Why can't she?"

* * *

><p>As Kurt was changing into his school clothes, sitting on his bed to put his outlet-bought designer socks on, he told Blaine, "I hope I don't get subjected to a triple D today – a damaging dumpster dive. These socks alone are worth more than the entire football team's wardrobe, even if I did get them for ninety-five percent off. They just don't-"<p>

Kurt was interrupted by a snuffling along his back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Blaine sniffing at one of his bruises and replied, "Oh, that. Karofsky went a little mental when Tina and I showed up in our Lady Gaga outfits yesterday. He shoved me against the lockers, the asshole."

Blaine growled a little before licking Kurt's bruise, like that would make him feel better.

"Thanks, puppy," Kurt said as he pulled away, "but only time heals all wounds. Besides, showing up to school smelling like doggy drool is less than fashionable." He put on his shirt and leaned in to rub Blaine behind the ears. "Isn't it?"

Blaine licked a long, wet stripe up the side of Kurt's face and smiled as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Ack!" Kurt cried, grabbing a moist towelette to wipe his face on. "Doggy kisses are for after school, Blaine. You know that!"

Blaine turned around a few times on Kurt's bed and laid down before looking back up at Kurt with a pitiful tilt of his brows.

"Oh, it's like that, is it?" Kurt laughed. "Alright. I'll see you tonight for plenty of doggy kisses! Be good!"

* * *

><p>Mercedes stayed over the first Saturday after school let out for the summer, bringing along all her supplies for a heavy-duty make-over. "Hi, Kurt," she said, kissing him on the cheek and letting herself into the house. "Hi, Blainy-wany!" she cried, dropping her things so she could pet Kurt's dog roughly behind the ears. Blaine gave Kurt a look like, "Do I really have to put up with this?" and Kurt laughed.<p>

"Cedes! Stop molesting my dog and come on! We only have sixteen hours left to find you a new look, rewatch _The Princess Diaries_, and bake organic chocolate chip cookies!"

Once Mercedes was asleep, Kurt went up to the basement door and opened it, whispering to Blaine, "You have to be really quiet. Mercedes thinks you're sleeping in your bed upstairs. If she knew I let you down here, she might suffocate me with the extra weave she brought with her. Okay?"

Blaine licked Kurt's face softly and followed Kurt back downstairs, sneaking past where Mercedes was sleeping on the couch and jumping quietly into Kurt's bed. Kurt curled around his dog and whispered, "I couldn't sleep without you here, Blaine. You're my real best friend, but don't tell Mercedes."

Blaine sighed.

* * *

><p>One night in July, when even his basement bedroom was warm and humid, Kurt went to sleep cuddled around his dog despite the heat. When he woke up in the morning, bright light streaming in through his east-facing fire-escape window, the body sleeping next to him wasn't furry. And it was bigger. And it appeared to belong to a very naked, very good-looking boy with short curly black hair and a little bit of stubble on his chin.<p>

Kurt squeaked in surprise and scrambled away from the boy. He didn't remember getting drunk or anything last night. In fact, it had been a fairly boring night of having dinner with his family (including Finn and Carole) and then texting with Mercedes through a rerun of ANTM. Last he remembered, he'd gone to bed like always, safe at home with his dog next to him. "What the hell?"

"Hmmm?" the boy asked sleepily, turning onto his back and rubbing his eyes. Then, his eyes opened wide and he stared at his palm for a minute before crying, "I have a hand! I have two hands!" He sat up and thrust his hands toward Kurt, saying, "Kurt, look! I have hands! And I can talk! I'm talking right now, aren't I?" The boy brought his hands to his mouth and said the word, "Talking…talking," about five times as he pulled at his lips and tongue.

"Who _are_ you?" Kurt exclaimed, getting out of the bed and crossing the room to where his phone was charging, picking it up in case he had to call 911.

Getting up on his knees (and completely exposing himself in the process), the boy held out his arms and explained, "I'm Blaine! You know, your dog? Your best friend? Been with you through thick and thin?"

"Okay," Kurt said, closing his eyes and looking away, "first, that's impossible. Dogs don't just wake up one day as people. And second, could you wrap a sheet around yourself or put on some pants or something?"

"What?" the boy asked, and then he must have realized what Kurt meant, because he said, "Oh! Oh, sure!" Some cloth rustled for a bit and then he said, "Okay, you can look!"

The boy had one of Kurt's sheets pulled messily around his waist, but his (lightly black-haired) chest was still bare and staring Kurt in the face. Trying to focus up on the boy's eyes, Kurt said, "Let's try this again. You're _not_ my dog. So, who are you?"

"But I am Blaine," the boy replied, taking a few hesitant steps closer to Kurt. "I'm a were-dog and I always have been. I just – see, we can't be human until we turn seventeen. Today's my birthday!"

"Happy Birthday," Kurt replied wryly, "but I still don't believe you."

The boy calling himself Blaine looked around the room for half a second before holding up a hand and insisting, "I'll prove it to you. Here, watch!"

Blaine crouched down on all fours, crunched up his eyebrows like he was thinking really hard and … nothing happened.

"I don't think-"

"Hang on," Blaine insisted. "This is the first time I've tried this, so cut me a little slack, huh? You didn't get _Defying Gravity _right on the first try either."

Kurt thought that was a weird example to bring up, especially since as far as anyone but Blaine knew, Kurt _couldn't_ sing that song, not even after practicing for a week. Then, the air around the boy shifted and shimmered and the sheet fell away from his waist and all that was left on Kurt's bedroom floor was his dog – Blaine.

"That's really you?" Kurt asked, kneeling down so he could look the black lab in the eyes and finding them exactly the same shade of brown. The dog nodded. "Can you change back?"

Blaine sat back on his haunches and the air shimmered again, leaving behind the same nude boy Kurt had woken up to him, giving him a stupidly silly smile. "What do you think? Do I look good in my new body?"

Kurt laughed nervously and pulled the sheet back around Blaine's waist, saying, "I think we have to get you some clothes."

Stashing a few items of clothing that would do for now into his satchel, Kurt had Blaine change back into his dog form as they left the house, Kurt telling his dad, "I'm taking Blaine to the park today. I have my phone if you need me," and then loading the dog and the bag full of clothes into his Navigator.

Thanking God for tinted windows, Kurt said, "Okay, you can change back now. Just get dressed in those clothes, okay?"

After a moment, Blaine replied, "Okay, Kurt!" and then there was some rustling around and a few curse words that Kurt wasn't even sure where Blaine could have picked up, and then he was crawling into the passenger seat, fully clothed and excited. "Where are we going?"

"We, my not-so-furry friend," Kurt replied, buckling his seat belt, "are going to the mall. You're gonna love it."

"Ooh, the mall! You talk about that place like it's heaven!"

Kurt snorted a little and was about to put his car in reverse when he noticed, "You're still wearing your collar."

Blaine shrugged and leaned toward Kurt over the center console, tilting his head back, "I couldn't figure out how to get my fingers to take it off. You wanna do it?"

Kurt took Blaine's collar off every night before bed, so that he didn't get permanent balding underneath it (very unsightly) but this time, it was a little different. Never before had Blaine had human-looking lips and a human nose and a cute human chin that Kurt seriously wanted to kiss, just to see what the slight stubble felt like.

Pushing those thoughts away, Kurt took off Blaine's collar and set his sights on the mall.

* * *

><p>Summer was great, although they had a few close calls with Burt coming down to find dog-Blaine wearing a sporting polo and khakis, muttering as he left, "Gotta find that kid some more friends," and Kurt muffling his laughter in Blaine's thick fur until the coast was clear again.<p>

School started and Blaine couldn't come with – because technically he wasn't a registered human being – so he spent the days on Kurt's computer learning about all sorts of stuff and telling Kurt about it when he got home.

"I wish I could come be with you in glee club," Blaine sighed, laying back on Kurt's bed with him. "It sounds like so much fun. I think I'd sing 'Teenage Dream'..."

"You wouldn't want to be in it," Kurt sighed, "you'd get picked on all the time and morons like Karofsky would try to make your life a living hell."

"Hey," Blaine replied, turning to face Kurt and meeting his eyes, "you don't have to be a victim, Kurt. You can stand up to him."

"Says who?"

"Oprah," Blaine replied sincerely, smiling when Kurt laughed and pulled him into a tight hug. "Courage," he whispered and being so close to human-Blaine like this, lying together on his bed, Kurt couldn't help but press a small kiss to Blaine's lips. Looking completely awestruck, Blaine asked, "What was that for?"

"Forget it," Kurt sighed, turning away. "It was just me being stupid again. I don't-"

Cutting him off, Blaine said, "I liked it. Can we do that again? Kissing?"

"That wasn't best-friend kissing," Kurt explained, hating how at one second Blaine seemed like he knew everything and the next second he was clueless again.

Blaine's voice was a little rougher when he insisted, "I know, Kurt. I know what it means. So, can we?"

Turning back to face his friend, scared of what he might find and only seeing love (and maybe a little bit of lust) Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine into a second, gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>The next day, when he was left trembling in the locker room after confronting Karofsky, Kurt thanked the powers above that his first kiss hadn't been stolen. He'd given it to his best friend. That didn't stop him from holding in the tears until he got home and then throwing himself into Blaine's arms with a sob. "Oprah can suck it," he said, knowing it was sacrilege as soon as it passed his lips, but not caring as long as Blaine kept holding him like that.<p>

* * *

><p>"What ever happened to your parents?" Kurt asked as they were lying together in bed after a hot and heavy make out session. "Wouldn't they have been able to be human when you were a puppy?"<p>

"They died," Blaine replied sadly. "Burglary gone wrong. I was about to be euthanized in a kennel before I escaped and then you found me. I didn't have anyone…"

"You'll always have me," Kurt promised, pulling Blaine in for another kiss that quickly turned heated.

* * *

><p>The first time Kurt woke up with Blaine's erection digging into his back, he ignored it. Or tried to. Sure, they had been getting closer and making out a lot, but that didn't mean Kurt was ready to deal with anything more.<p>

The second time, Blaine whined in his sleep, a very dog-like noise, even though he was in his human form at the moment. Just the thought of Blaine actually being the dog Kurt had been sleeping next to since he was in grade school was enough to make Kurt ignore that one as well.

The third time, Blaine's erection was closer to Kurt's ass and he was awake, kissing Kurt's neck and holding him close with one hand splayed on Kurt's chest. "Mmm, _want_," Blaine murmured, nibbling on Kurt's earlobe.

Unable to think at all now, Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and held him close, kissing him and letting him rub off on Kurt's thigh. It was so hot and so much like everything Kurt had ever wanted from a boyfriend that Kurt rubbed himself against Blaine, too, coming in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

"You're so awesome," Blaine murmured, nuzzling Kurt's neck and licking him a little. "I love you."

Kurt was stunned for a moment before he shook himself out of it and admitted, "I love you, too," and meant every single word.

The wedding happened and they all moved and Kurt started introducing Blaine to his family and friends and fellow glee club members as, "Blaine Anderson, no relation to my dog."

Blaine would laugh and shake the person's hand, saying, "Can you believe this guy named his dog after me eight years before we met?" Kurt swooned a little at how charming he could be and Mercedes asked him where in the hell they'd met.

"At the park," Kurt replied honestly, thinking about that day, all those years ago, when he'd met his future love.

* * *

><p>Kurt brought Blaine as his date to prom and the dog finally got his chance to get up on stage and rock it as part of New Directions' entertainment for the night. He looked like he was having the happiest night of his life until Kurt was named Prom Queen. Somehow, despite growing up the way he did, or maybe because of it, he knew what Kurt winning meant. He knew to follow Kurt out into the hall and give him another one of those tight, comforting hugs and Kurt couldn't have been more grateful.<p>

After a short pep-talk (Kurt was pretty sure Blaine had been reading self-help books in his spare time) Kurt went back out there, took his crown, and danced with his date.

"This has been one of the best nights of my life," Kurt told Blaine when they got back home and snuggled into bed together, still in their dress clothes, "despite the ignorance of the student body."

"Me too," Blaine nodded, nuzzling at Kurt's neck like he always did. "You know, I've read about certain _traditions_ that surround the prom. If you want…?"

Kurt shuddered and whispered, "I do want, Blaine. I love you."

"I love you, too, Kurt," Blaine murmured back, pulling Kurt into a long, wet kiss. "How do you want to go about this?"

Kurt couldn't say he hadn't been fantasizing about this for a while, and agonizing over what it meant that Blaine wasn't quite human, but they loved each other and Kurt generally knew what he wanted. Trusting Blaine not to laugh at him or something, Kurt kissed his boyfriend and said, "I want you…" kiss "…in me."

"Doggy-style?" Blaine asked, his voice hopeful, but his mouth set in a wry grin that made Kurt laugh.

"Sure," Kurt agreed, helping Blaine out of his tie and then his shirt, kissing him again and again. "As long as you don't, like, _change_ in the middle. I think if you did, I might have to kill you."

Blaine laughed this time, undoing the buttons of Kurt's shirt and getting his hands underneath the fabric, touching gently and reverently at first and then digging his fingers into the muscle at Kurt's upper arms, pulling him close as they kissed hungrily.

"God, Kurt," Blaine sighed between kisses, letting Kurt take his belt away, "you're so sexy and perfect."

Petting the light layer of hair on Blaine's chest, Kurt replied, "You, too, baby. I _want _so much."

Then Blaine tore himself away despite Kurt's protests and went to the vanity, rooting around until he found what he wanted - a jar of lubricant. "Did you buy that?" Kurt asked, getting all the way out of his shirt and then starting on his pants. "Because I didn't..."

"The Internet, when combined with your dad's credit card, is a wonderful thing," Blaine insisted, kicking away his loosened pants and hopping into bed again. "That wasn't too presumptuous, was it?"

"No," Kurt replied, pulling his boyfriend closer, his throat feeling thick with need. "No, it wasn't."

Blaine took a finger full of the greasy lube and kneeled between Kurt's legs, using his clean hand to stroke Kurt's cock gently and then slowly circling his slick finger around Kurt's entrance. Kurt groaned and lifted his legs a little, wanting to give Blaine a better angle. When a finger slipped inside him, Kurt groaned.

"Did you..." Kurt panted, grabbing his knees and watching Blaine's face as he concentrated on his task, the tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth, "...ever watch me do this to myself?"

"Yeah," Blaine grinned, pulling out his finger and leaning forward to kiss Kurt on the lips before greasing up his second finger, too. "You always had to wait until you thought I was asleep."

"Pervert," Kurt teased, his breath sticking in his throat when Blaine worked two fingers into him and started stretching him out. "Oh, Blaine!"

Blaine laughed softly and said, "Maybe you should be glad I watched you all those times I did. Certainly picked up a few..." Blaine twisted his fingers and Kurt's vision and white as he tried not to cry out in pleasure, "...tricks!"

"Maybe," Kurt panted, pulling on Blaine's arm. "Maybe our first time can be face-to-face?"

"Can I?" Blaine asked. "I mean, now? Do you-?"

"Now," Kurt agreed, trying not to growl in frustration when Blaine took a moment to grease himself up and then brush himself against Kurt's entrance. Seeing the hesitance on Blaine's face, Kurt assured him, "I love you," and squeaked in pleasure when Blaine grinned and nodded, pushing in slowly.

"I love you - oh! - too, Kurt," Blaine said as he bottomed out, reaching forward and pulling Kurt by the back of the neck into a rough, raw kiss. "And I can already, uh, tell that sex ... is totally awesome!"

Kurt laughed and bucked his hips in time with Blaine's, reaching down to stroke himself so that every thrust would feel amazing. It didn't take very log before they were both coming, Kurt clenching down on Blaine's cock inside him and never ever feeling so complete.

While they were cuddling afterward, wrapped up in each other, Blaine lifted up to look down at Kurt and said, "I should probably change before I fall asleep, in case your dad..."

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, giving Blaine one last kiss and reaching for his underwear and undershirt as Blaine shifted back into his dog form, curling up next to Kurt and pushing his head at Kurt so the boy would pet him. Sleepily scratching behind Blaine's ears, Kurt asked, "So what do you want to do tomorrow? Some frisbee at the park?"

Blaine looked back at Kurt, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he smiled widely.

Kurt laughed and hugged his dog. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked it and feel free to leave commentsreviews. I love getting them!_


End file.
